


More than an issue

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FTM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He knows Scott."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than an issue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this little plot bunny.. I named him Fluffles.
> 
> So I wish I could have made this more Scilesy ... or at least elaborated more on this idea ... but I unfortunately do not posses the writing ability.  
> ... If anybody would like to use the idea feel free to hit me up though

“You’re over reacting dude. He’s not going to tell anyone.”

“How do you know that? He knows Scott! He’s up to something. I just know it!”

“Ok, so let’s say he is up to something. What does him knowing that you have a vagina have to do with it?”

Stiles stilled mid-pace staring wide-eyed at Scott. He flailed a bit, arms and hands twitching. Mouth opening and closing. He never took hearing the dreaded v-word out loud very well. Scott sighed softly from his own spot on Stiles’s bed. 

“Sorry man, I mean ‘cosmetic issue.’ For all we know he could have forgotten about it. It was in the fourth grade.” 

Stiles deflated at this. Shoulders sagging and head drooping. 

“He still saw it Scott, he knows.”

Very few people knew of Stile’s ‘cosmetic issue’ and he had always been a bit sore that Theo was one of those few people. Scott himself had never gotten Stiles to share exactly how Theo had caught Stiles with his pants down and lower bits in full display when they we’re in the fourth grade. Whenever he asked Stiles would just blush red and change the subject. He hadn’t asked about in years, and had even forgotten about it. Until now of course. 

Stiles did not like people to know that he had been born a ‘female.’ The sheriff had told them both once that when Stiles was born Claudia had been surprised Stiles was a girl. She had thought for sure she was having a boy. By the time Stiles started talking and had a grasp for what girls and boys were he was already started calling himself a boy. Several people tried to correct him on the matter, but by the time Stiles was four Claudia had looked the sheriff straight in the eye and had said, “told you I was having a boy.” 

In school teachers called Stiles by male pronouns and students had no idea about the matter. With Stiles and Scott being such close friends at such a young age Claudia had found in necessary to at least tell Scott’s parents about Stiles, and from there Melissa has sat Scott down and told him. Scott never questioned the matter, even when they were forced to take baths together. Stiles was a boy with a slightly different body as far as he’s younger self had been concerned. Before Claudia passed has away they has started Stiles on testosterone. She had wanted to be sure before she died that her son was on the right track to being the man she had always known him to be. 

Puberty went pretty well for Stiles with the help of the testosterone. He’s breast stayed small and he’s body developed a more masculine appearance as he aged. He even mastered how to go about using the guys’ locker room with nobody seeing anything. Unfortunately, no matter what he did it still didn’t change the fact he had a vagina. A cosmetic issue. But, he was good at making sure nobody knew about it. Only the doctors that treated him, his parent’s, Scott’s parents, and Scott knew about it. And of course there was still that incident in fourth grade when Theo Raeken saw. One of which he could easily push to the back of his mind when he was younger because Theo had moved.

But Theo was back now.

“He knows Scott.”

“Stiles it’s going to be ok. He probably has forgotten by now. Trust me dude, everything’s going to be ok.” 

Stiles sighed softly as he plopped down on his bed next to Scott. 

“Trust me.”

“Yea, ok.” 

Stiles didn’t even bother to hide the lie in his voice. Scott chose to say nothing and just rub a comforting hand along Stiles’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
